St Nick Fix
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: Late gift for Blackenedwing. Forced to wear a revealing reindeer outfit and hand out candy canes to kids at the Head Master's Christmas party, Kaname could think of 100 ways to spend his Christmas Eve, until he sees who is playing Santa...


_**Merry Christmas…ho ho ho…..Oh, I'm a month late? Oops! Sorry for the long wait but happy late holidays BlackenedWing! I wanted to give you a special Z/K fic to the song "Santa's Got A Brand New Bag".**_

_**BTW- all couples beside the main one are already formed (Takuma/Shiki, HMCross/Yagrai, Aido/Yuki/Yori…..and so on)**_

_**One more thing, the "Hermie" reference is to the lovable elf in Rudolph. **_

"I look like Rudolph the stripper." Kaname could not help but whine as he looked down at his costume. There wasn't much left to the imagination, his lithe frame barely covered in a skin tight brown halter leotard, fake antlers, and a jingle bell collar.

"The Head Master does know this is supposed to be a charity event for children, right?" Shiki groaned as his lover laced him into a sheer white bodysuit decorated with strategically placed snowflakes.

Tonight was Christmas Eve, but instead of enjoying it with family and friends Kaname and the gang had been black mailed into spending it with the eccentric ex-hunter. The fruity man loved the holidays and had been planning this even since last Easter. Every flake of fake snow or string of Christmas lights had his name written all over it.

"At least you're not in a skirt." Takuma was bright pink in his full evergreen skirt and star studded headpiece, "I might be willing to dress like this for Shik-Shik in the bedroom but I really don't feel comfortable going out like this. My ass is not even covered!"

"Neither are ours!" the brunettes agreed in unison.

"Well, I guess we better meet everyone down stairs." Shiki began as they headed out.

Kaname nodded, "You don't think Zero will be there, do you?"

"Why?"

"Because he has had a huge crush on him for years. Jeesh, Senri where have you been?" the blonde teased, "Actually I haven't heard anything about Zero's plans for winter break. Why? Do you want him to see you in that getup?"

"No! Well….maybe he would like it." the pureblood admitted.

"Good idea, cousin. The sexy role play always works. That's how I seduced 'Kuma."

"Senri Shiki!"

"What? It's true."

Takuma sighed, "I guess you're right. That is kind of how it happened, even though I thought I was the one who did the seducing."

They laughed together as they joined everyone in the Moon Dorm's main foyer now turned Santa's Workshop. Macy's had nothing on the Head Master! Every inch was decked out in so much holiday cheer it would make the Grinch pass out cold.

Waiting for the trio were two petite brunette elves (Yuki and Yori), two rockettes (Rima and Ruka), two presents (Kain and Ichiru), and a very happy Hermie (Aido).

"I just love my costume!" the ice prince exclaimed, gleefully prancing around, "I look adorable."

Kaname rolled his eyes, "Does anyone know where the Head Master is?"

"Keep your horns on vampire." Yagrai the nutcracker snarled as he picked at his fake mustache in annoyance. "Kaien get your fruity ass in here!"

There was a cloud of glitter in the room as the Sugar Plum Fairy fluttered in, "Yaga! Why are you being such a meanie? I was just fixing my tutu!"

The one eyed hunter shook his head in disbelief. "I need a smoke. Be back in 10." he called over his shoulder, "Ichiru go get your brother. He locked himself in the bathroom."

Kaname's ears perked up at the mention of his long time crush. Zero was here? Would he be in a costume? Would he like Kaname's? Or would he just laugh?

The poor pureblood's head was spinning as he noticed Ichiru return, pulling on a thick rope. His face was slightly red with strain as he pulled his reluctant captive into the room. It was Zero and words could not describe how Kaname felt at that moment.

Dressed as the big man himself, Zero was practically poured into a pair of red leather pants that were like a second skin. A plush red coat with a fluffy white trim hung on his toned frame, his pale chest on full display. Even as he gave his younger brother and anyone else watching the middle finger, Zero Kiryu made a glorious Santa Claus!

"Ok, now that everyone's here, I will assign each of you jobs." Head Master Cross said with added vigor, "All elves are in charge of greeting the children as they come in. Takuma Tree, you and Snow Flake Shiki are working the arts and craft station. Rockettes and presents, two of you man the cocoa stand and the other two man the cookie stand.

Zero, I'm sure you can guess what your job is. Kaname, you will be standing by our Santa and passing out candy canes. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when can I shoot myself?" the elder silverette grumbled.

"Now now Zero, you are supposed to be a 'jolly, happy soul with a corn cob-'"

"That's Frosty the Snowman, you idiot!"

Completely unfazed, the Head Master continued his little pep rally, "Now go out there and give this kids the best Christmas Eve ever!"

-30 MINUTES LATER-

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" Zero roared as another fangirl disguised as a young child tried to sit on his lap. Without another word he pushed the girl off of him and stormed out of the room.

"Oh no!" the Sugar Plum Fairy cried before turning towards Kaname, "Kaname dear, can you please go talk to him?"

"Why me?"

"Because he will listen to you. Now go!"

Although he felt that there was something the Head Master was insinuating, the pureblood hurried off after the sexy Santa. "Zero are you in here?" he called as he stepped inside the nearest bathroom.

_**Oh, the fire's burning slow**_

_**Now where's that mistletoe**_

"Well, well. If it isn't Rudolph, my favorite little reindeer." Zero smirked from the counter he was causally lounging across.

_**Dear, it's getting kind of hot in here**_

_**I need a taste of Christmas cheer**_

Kaname was a bright red as he felt a set of lilac eyes roaming up and down his scantily clad body. "Cross was just wondering if you would come back to the event."

_**I hope he gets here quick, I need a St. Nick fix**_

_**Ooooh, I just want him to be all wrapped up for me**_

"I might come back…." the hunter slyly said as he got up and locked the bathroom door so no one could get in or out, "if you gave me a reason to."

_**Santa's never been this hard to resist**_

_**But Santa never used to look like this**_

The air caught in his lungs as Kaname was pinned against the wall, the collar he wore now holding his wrist together. His eyes widened in innocent confusion, "Would you if I asked you to?"

_**He's traded in his reindeer for a limousine**_

_**He's wearing purple trousers instead of red and green**_

"Only if you ask in the right way."

"And that would be?"

"Kaname, let's not kid ourselves." Zero purred, trailing a finger down the front of the pureblood's costume before coming to a rest on his arousal, "You and I both know that the hunger we share is for so much more than blood."

_**This Christmas, I'm wanting something I've never had  
>'Cause Santa's got a brand new bag<strong>_

Kaname let out a low moan as his groin was rubbed and squeezed, "Zeerrrroooo…..you knew I liked you?"

"They say eyes are the portal to the soul and yours have been screaming 'fuck me' for months." the silverette said as he slowly began to unzip the tight brown bodysuit.

Leotard falling slightly past his waist, Kaname gazed up at the hunter shyly. He had only ever dreamed that the younger vamp would look at him like this, like he was some kind of Grecian god. It might have seemed silly that he, a pureblood prince, would feel this submissive to a mere level D and a vampire hunter at that. Yet here he was, half naked with his dream boy ready to devour him.

"Zero…" his words coming out as breathy pants as the hunter latched onto one of his exposed nipples, "Why don't we go to somewhere more private? My room is just up the main stairwell."

Smiling, Zero stripped the rest of the brunette's leotard off and unlocked the bathroom door. "Ok but you're not getting this back." he teasingly waved the fabric at the now nude Kaname.

_**Now, I got to got to find out how**_

_**To make him want to settle down**_

"Fine by me." Kaname replied, his confidence coming to him like a breath of fresh air. Without batting an eyelash he stepped into the main foyer of the Moon Dorm in nothing but a pair of brown heels and the fake ateliers on top of his head.

_**I've got a big fat kiss right at the top of my list**_

Of course no one else besides Zero could see this tantalizing display of flesh because somehow all of the lights in the room had decided to go out at the same time. Kaname grinned as he led Zero to his private dorm, there were some perks to being a pureblood.

_**So we can build a little candy home**_

_**And have a few elves of our own**_

"Enjoying the view?" he sassily swayed his hips, knowing what the hunter behind him must be seeing.

Zero gave the pale cheeks a smack "Yes, now get going before I ravish you right here on the stairs."

_**I want to sneak a peek at my surprise**_

_**And see tradition metamorphosis**_

Kaname paused for a moment, seriously considering about taking the hunter up on his offer before he received another smack on his perky ass, "Alright, alright. I'm going."

By the time they reached the pureblood's dorm, they were barely able to keep their hands off of each other. In a mess of limbs, they tumbled into the room.

Zero was the first to sit on the plush bed and as he did, he locked eyes with the pureblood and said "Undress me."

_**This Christmas, I'm wanting something I've never had  
>'Cause Santa's got a brand new bag<strong>_

With slightly trembling fingers, Kaname knelt down next to the silverette and one by one removed each piece of clothing to reveal the strong muscles enclosed. There was no doubt about it. Zero Kiryu was beautiful.

"I leave you speechless, do I?" he teased as the pureblood's whole body seemed flushed an aroused red. "Good."

Then he gently grabbed Kaname around the waist and tossed him on top of the lush bed spread, not even missing a beat. Zero smiled down at his new lover's surprised expression and quickly straddled his slim waist. He watched the pureblood's actions carefully to see the tell-tale signs of a virgin.

By the lustful gleam in his wide garnet eyes, there was no way Kaname had not been bedded before. Good, that meant he did not have to worry about hurting him. Trailing a line of fiery kisses down the brunette's lithe frame, he did not stop until he reached that oh so tempting spot in between his legs.

With one well placed lick across the shaft, the hunter had Kaname in a back arch so deep he thought he would snap in two. Zero reached up and gently cupped the elder's balls, rolling them sensually in his slightly calloused hands.

Then he descended onto Kaname's arousal. He lavishly sucked in every inch of the throbbing length, nibbling lightly at the tip.

The sensation of sharp fangs against his sensitive flesh was just too much for the pureblood. "Zeroooo…please."

"Please what, dear?" Zero smiled as he traced a finger along the inside of his thigh "You want release?"

"No, not until you're buried inside of me. Please, Zero." he blushed an adorable cherry red.

The hunter absolutely loved the look on his new lover's face as he spread his slender legs. They felt like silk beneath his hands and what lay between them was even more delicious. Not taking his eyes off the blushing brunette, Zero stretched the exposed opening with one, two, then three fingers until he was sure Kaname was ready.

And was he ever. Kaname let out a whine "Zero, I can't wait much longer."

A beautiful smile spread across his lips as Zero decided to give the pureblood exactly what he wanted and thrust into him in one fluid motion. He held Kaname's creamy hips as he filled him to the brim, their pelvises flush together before slowly starting to move.

"Faster….ohh….I won't break." Kaname panted as he felt Zero stirring inside him.

"As you wish, my dear." the silverette purred, his thrusts becoming deeper, harder, and much faster.

There was no way to describe how wonderful Kaname felt as each time their bodies met, the bundle of nerves was hit inside him. He clung to Zero's strong shoulders, afraid that if he let go he would be lost in a sea of bliss.

"Zeerrrooo…." Kaname cried out as he reached his climax. His inner walls clamped down and brought the silverette to his own end.

Zero felt his heart melt as Kaname practically swooned in his arms, completely spent and glowing. He lifted the plush blankets and gently tucked them around their nude bodies.

"Sleep, love." he whispered in the pureblood's ear as he tenderly kissed his forehead.

-A Couple Hours Later-

There was a small knock on the door, just loud enough to rouse Kaname from sleep. Pushing the covers aside, carefully enough not to wake Zero up, Kaname slowly and a little stiffly got off the bed.

Throwing a robe over his naked flesh, he opened the door to find a certain best friend of his wearing one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen. "Can I help you, Takuma?"

"Oh you already have." Takuma giggled, "I was just coming to ask you if you ever found out where Zero ran off to, but I can see now you knew all along."

"Huh?"

"You're wearing part of his Santa costume!" the blonde pointed to the 'robe' Kaname had just put on before turning to go back to his dorm, "See you later…maybe when you're not as busy."

Kaname stood in the door frame for a moment, still a little confused and groggy, before smiling and calling after the noble "Hey Takuma, there's a fake snowflake on your butt!"

The two friends laughed as Takuma found that he too had part of his lovers outfit on him. Then they said their goodbyes and hurried off to their loves.

-Meanwhile on the Main Stairwell of the Moon Dorm-

Aido was beside himself as he rubbed up against the smooth banister, "Ahhhh, Naked Kaname was here!"

_**Yes, I am sorry but I had to put that last sentence! God, as hard as so parts of this was to write I love all of the jokes I couldn't help but make. Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
